narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:That Technique
"That" "That Technique" Jiraiya told Naruto not to use it are the Sealing Techniques he taught him during the timeskip. That Technique that Jiraiya and Gerotora were talking about is Naruto's New Seal/Torii Seal. Sasuke's "That Technique" is not Kirin since there were no clouds in the sky, he has not used his Cursed Seal and he has not used any Fire Techniques before.--Elveonora (talk) 20:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Those are your assumptions.--Cerez365™ 19:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Just like "you" say that Sasuke's "that technique" is Kirin. Even if my assumptions, they make sense. Ever wondered from where did Naruto learn Sealing Techniques ? ... Since Naruto is an Uzumaki and they have talent for that, it make sense for Jiraiya to teach him something. Jiraiya's training was meant to develop Naruto's potential to be able to protect himself from Akatsuki and rival Sasuke. It would make no sense for Jiraiya not to teach Naruto what suits him well and what his "clan" is best in. Why Jiraiya told Naruto not to use "that" Jutsu ? -Uzumaki clan were massacred for their powers. -Naruto would do something stupid like open/undo/modify his seal without preparation. And its obvious that Gerotora and Jiraiya were talking about Naruto's New Seal--Elveonora (talk) 20:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) * Regardless they're still assumptions because it could be something else. As far as we know Jiraiya could have taught Naruto some ultimate ninutsu and not a fūinjutsu. I don't see why he would've told him not to use that technique when he did otherwise. * Naruto's never used a sealing technique unless you count opening and closing the seal that was already on his stomach- the rest pretty much did itself. There are things about the seal Minato used that are still unknown, that's been said already. * It was never said that all Uzumaki had a talent for fūinjutsu just that their clan was known for it. * I don't understand how teaching him fūinjutsu would help him fight Sasuke or Akatsuki. * What suits Naruto well as far as I've seen is his use of Shadow clones and close-combat meelee fighting. Technical stuff like sealing techniques seem out of his realm of expertise.--Cerez365™ 20:31, October 9, 2011 (UTC) * Because Naruto was not able to filter Nine-Tail's hatred back then. * He used it to open, to close and is able to control it ... enough proof. Also its stated in his article ... right hand dunno what left is doing. * Read the article, Kushina came to Konoha as a young girl and still she knew many sealing techniques of their clan ... she even taught Minato later some. * Imagine someone like Orochimaru messing with his seal again ... with the knowledge of sealing techniques he can correct that. * Kushina and Naruto's style of Ninjutsu are the same.--Elveonora (talk) 21:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :* He wasn't able to filter the beast's hatred because he had no control of it. The seal has nothing to do with it. Else Killer B would be obsolete. :* Enough proof of what that he can open and close a seal that was left for him to use? :* ...Kushina then taught then to Naruto in his subconscious? Including Mito two people having skills with sealing techniques that come from an actual village where they were taught said techniques doesn't mean Naruto who's never had any training in their use as far as we know can use them. :* Orochimaru wasn't a part of Akatsuki at that time. But given that, I doubt he'd be able to do that in battle. :* That's what I said. Fūinjutsu ≠ Ninjutsu though...--Cerez365™ 21:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) * Wrong, to control the beast its required to be able to filter its hatred ... unless they have Sharingan or Hashirama's power. * Sure ... you sounds like even Kiba would be able to do the same ... * I said Jiraiya taught him ... you contradict yourself ... you are saying that someone without a training is unable to perform sealing techniques ... you see, Naruto is so its obvious someone taught him ... I dont think it was Kakashi then Jiraiya is left. He was good with Sealing Techniques if Im not wrong. * Orochimaru was just an example ... * Actually Fuuinjutsu is still Ninjutsu just different category. * Something else ? ... --Elveonora (talk) 23:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :* No. Naruto doesn't control the beast. He's separated it from its chakra. To control the beast is to do what Killer B does. :* From what I've seen, if he was branded with the seal and that's in fact is what it does, why wouldn't Kiba be able to do the same? :* I don't think I'm contradicting myself. You're assuming Jiraiya taught him fūinjutsu when it's just as likely that he didn't and "that technique" is another technique altogether... :* Still doesn't mean they're the same.--Cerez365™ 23:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) * What Killer B does is called full control over Tailed-Beast. Separating the hatred from Beast's chakra = still control over the beast. * If he was branded with it or not, he knew what to do and is able to control it. So Naruto is able to perform sealing techniques ... you saying that its enough to have seal and they know the rest what to do with it ... Its even stated in Naruto's article. If you disagree with that part, remove it. * Read my statements again about that ... I dont think Naruto has 3 "That techniques" * Sealing Techniques are still Ninjutsu, just sub-category. Are you saying that performing Shuriken technique = Taijutsu but killing someone with a sword is something else ? Kenjutsu are still sub-category of taijutsu.--Elveonora (talk) 23:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Speed-read though things, some comments: the only thing suggesting Sasuke was going to use Kirin is the hand gesture, which is somewhat distinctive. I believe that's enough to link to Kirin. Nothing Naruto or Jiraiya ever said or did indicates that Naruto was ever taught fūinjutsu by him. Jiraiya has some skill in fūinjutsu, but nothing ever indicated that that's what he taught Naruto. Regarding classification, in the first databook, fūinjutsu and ninjutsu were different categories, from the second databook onwards, all fūinjutsu are also listed as ninjutsu. Naruto has control over the Nine-Tails' chakra, not over the Nine-Tails itself. That would require cooperation, like B and the Eight-Tails do. Taijutsu are techniques which use only one's body. Everything using tools is ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 23:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :*(Edit Conflict) It's control over the beast's chakra not the beast :* Naruto was given the key to the seal. That could have been where he got instructions from on what to do. :* Shurikenjutsu and Kenjutsu are Nijutsu not Taijutsu.--Cerez365™ 23:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) @Omnibender * There were no clouds, he has not used any fire technique as a preparation and it would kill him as well. I dont think gesture is enough. * Then I will hear out your explanation of what Naruto did. If its not Fuuinjutsu ... what about that part in Naruto's article ... remove it or not ? * Naruto's control over Nine-Tail's chakra is still Tailed Beast control. Killer B is a perfect host since he has complete control due to him being friend with Eight-Tails thus its Full control over Tailed Beast. * So throwing Kunai or Shuriken is Ninjutsu ? Isnt it only while they use chakra flow through it ? What if someone that is not a Ninja will throw Shuriken or Kunai ? Then Samurai must use Ninjutsu as well ... I will note that. @Cerez365 * Still Tailed Beast control * He was given instructions what to do with his seal ... so he has some skill in sealing techniques : ) * Read above * I know that Jiraiya teaching Naruto sealing techniques was never said nor shown. But give me your explanation on what is "that technique" and what exactly Naruto is able to do with his seal if its not Fuuinjutsu. I gave my explanation, give me your proof. --Elveonora (talk) 23:56, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he was going to prepare the Chidori first and then launch a Fire Release technique? I don't know, the only thing which indicates what technique he was going to use is the hand gesture. I don't mind the link for Kirin being there or not, as long as there's no edit war adding and removing it every week. I'm not saying that what Naruto did with his seal isn't fūinjutsu, for me it very clearly is, what I'm saying is that there's no evidence that it was Jiraiya who taught him to use it. We know he taught a "that technique", we just don't know what it is so far. I agree, Naruto controls the Nine-Tails' chakra, but not the Nine-Tails itself. Saying he has control over the beast is saying he has as much control as B does. About kunai and shuriken, yes. If you use any tool or weapon at all, it stops being taijutsu. I made an improper statement. If it uses tools, it's not taijutsu, but that doesn't mean that using tools is ninjutsu, otherwise, as you said, samurai would use ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 00:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) is this about kabuto's sixth coffin/Trump card or something else?--Teddybearlover (talk) 00:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :If you mean the article: it's about everything that's been called "that technique". If it's about this discussion: Elveonora is telling us what he/she assumes "that technique" is in some instances.--Cerez365™ 00:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) * That make sense, but they were already numb from his Chidori Nagashi, no need for another lesser lighting technique. As I said, it was not high enough for him to use Kirin ... he would kill himself, Kabuto and Orochimaru and I dont even think he wanted to kill him ... he was just like "lets see what you got after 3 years Naruto" If he wanted them dead, why he has not killed Yamato right away ? * So tell me from where Naruto got the knowledge of Sealing Techniques ? Jiraiya being able to use them, "That Jutsu" and Naruto having talent for them due to being an Uzumaki point in that direction. Theres no reason for Naruto not to use it since: * If its a ninjutsu harming his body (Like Wind Shuriken), no ... he overcame that with Sage Mode and Chakra Cloak. * I dont see why Jiraiya would tell Naruto not to use Taijutsu * Naruto has no skill in Genjutsu except skill in dispelling. * No reason for Naruto not to use Barriers. * Dont think Naruto is able to absorb chakra. * I dont think he can use Tensei Ninjutsu * Not Space Time jutsu The only thing that makes sense is Fuuinjutsu. * Thats why I said, Naruto able to filter the hatred and control the chakra is Tailed Beast control. Being able to do those 2 + being friend with the beast is Complete control over Tailed-Beast unless Sharingan or Hashirama are to be taken into consideration There are only 3 main categories of Jutsu * Ninjutsu * Taijutsu * Genjutsu All other type of jutsu are just sub-categories of these so I dont see how using tools = Ninjutsu ... is it stated in databook ? If so, scans/translation please. That makes no sense ... so people that are not Shinobi and Samurai using tools is not Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu ... using weapon is closer to melee combat (Taijutsu). Until chakra flow is used(Ninjutsu), how is it ninjutsu again ?--Elveonora (talk) 00:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Naruto was able to separate the beast's chakra from its hatred. He isn't filtering anything at this point it's still there festering within the beast. The use of tools is a Ninja Technique- Ninjutsu. Taijutsu is literally the use of one's body as a weapon. Obviously a Samurai using a sword for example isn't using a Ninja Technique, they're using Kenjutsu.--Cerez365™ 00:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the obvious, you dont get my points.--Elveonora (talk) 00:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :...? That's a tad ironic.--Cerez365™ 00:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC)